How to Ruin Christmas
by Gandalf3213
Summary: It was just one phone call, right? But then one turned into two, which turned into violence, then things started spinning out of control.
1. Prolouge

**I own Boy Meets World. Not.**

Cory Matthews was afraid of three things in the entire world. Clowns, (really horrible things, really) Heights (which effectively rules out roller coasters) and Chet Hunter.

At seventeen years old and a junior in high school, his life was pretty good. He had a steady girlfriend, awesome parents, and a great best friend. More then once in his life, though, he thought that all of that was going to slip away. Chet Hunter was the reason for that.

Sometimes, when he really thought about all that Shawn had gone through, goose bumps started appearing on his skin even if he was warm. Shawn had told four people exactly what happened to him- Mr. Feeny, Mr. Turner, Topanga, and himself. The adults had done everything in their power to catch Chet Hunter, but never were able to.

Cory could remember eight times during his childhood where Shawn had been abused so badly that marks were left on either his back or his face. Once Shawn's "father" had gone as far as to break his wrist. After the wrist incident, Mr. Feeny and Jonathan Turner had tried to find Chet Hunter, but he was already gone.

So Shawn had gone to live with Mr. Turner, and life had been good for a little while. Cory had gotten to second base with Topanga (she refused point blank to go any further) Shawn's grades were improving to the point where he had a solid C+ by the middle of sophomore year.

Then one night when Shawn had gone back to Turner's apartment he found Chet waiting for him. He had taken a beating much worse then anything he had ever gotten before, passing out half-way through. He had managed to drag himself to Cory's, thank god.

It had taken a lot of convincing to get Shawn to go to the hospital. As a child, he had been threatened with things worse then death if he so much as talked to a cop or went to a hospital, but then again so had all the kids who grew up in his trailer park.

Cory spent the following nights with Shawn, and had been his confident about the dreams he experienced time and time again.

Throughout this whole ordeal, Topanga had flitted over and out of Turner's apartment. Topanga had been both of the boys' life-line, 'cause both of them loved her to pieces (two separate kind of loves, of course.)

Turner had legally adopted Shawn shortly after that. For a couple of months, Shawn was quiet and guarded, trusting no one except for the four people who knew his "whole story" and the Matthews. Gradually, though, he became his old self again. Sort of.

And now Shawn was living with Eric and his own half-brother Jack. From what Cory had heard, they were doing pretty good, and Shawn dropped by Turner's for a visit a couple times a week.

They had come so far, the three of them a group-inseparable. They were Seniors, all had passed their fall exams (Topanga had gotten the highest score). It was three and a half weeks until Christmas. Nothing could spoil their friendship.

Except Chet Hunter.

**I was going to wait 'til December to post this one, but I couldn't wait. Just review.**


	2. Blood Brothers

**I own it not**

There were three other people who knew about Shawn, but hey found out more or less by accident.

Jack had come to Pennsylvania looking for his father. It wasn't his fault, he didn't know. About a week after he arrived, just as he and Shawn and Eric were moving into the apartment, he asked, "Where's our dad?" The question was directed at Shawn.

All the movement in the room stopped. Cory and Topanga looked at each other, their eyebrows raised. Eric gulped ― he knew part of what Chet Hunter was. Angela, who had joined them to help out, went stiff. She knew the least about Shawn's family, but she knew that his dad was Taboo.

You couldn't help knowing a little about the Hunters. Kids in school would whisper when they saw Shawn coming, and adults looked at him with something in their eyes. Pity, maybe? Or fear?

Shawn tensed slightly, as he always did at the mention of his father. His hand floated subconsciously over to his wrist, which had been broken in one of his rages. "You don't want to know."

Jack's temper flared. "Listen, I already know plenty, stuff even you probably don't know!" Jack didn't know squat about his birth father, except for a few facts here and there.

"Yeah? Like what?" Shawn never stepped back from a challenge.

"You know why my mom left? 'Cause Chet Hunter was an abusive, alcoholic father!" Jack's words hung in the air for a moment before shattering into a billion pieces.

Shawn's face crumpled. He clutched the counter, as though relying on it for support. Cory spoke for him, "He knows, Jack."

And that was how Angela, Jack, and Eric found out the whole story of the Hunters, a tale that could be compared to a Greek Tragedy. The only problem was that every word was real.

Jack's mouth was handing open at the end. "Shawn, I..." He didn't know what he was going to say. _I didn't know? I was out of line? I'm sorry?_ Are there really any right words to say?

Cory was rubbing Shawn on the back, like they'd been doing since they had met.

Eric was looking at Shawn in wonder. He would never admit it, but he loved Shawn like a brother. Shawn _was_ his brother.

Angela and Topanga were on either side of Shawn, saying things to him, words that didn't matter but somehow made them all feel that much better.

Which left Shawn, standing under the light, too pale and too skinny. The sharp lines that made up his body were even more pronounced. His shirt was hanging off. But he loved everybody in this room more then he hd ever loved anybody. So he felt like he was home.

**Yeah, so review.**


	3. He's Back

**I own it not.**

Shawn was trying to do his homework. It was the truth.

He was sitting at the counter, trying his best to concentrate on Hemmingway. It was actually pretty interesting, the book. It was about this guy who was―

The telephone. Probably Cory, or maybe Jack. He picked it up, not taking his eyes off the page. "Hey."

There was no answer. Shawn was just about to put down the phone when he heard heavy breathing. "Hello? Anybody there?"

"Shawny boy, who're ya doin'?" The slimy, too-sweet voice dripped from the phone. Shawn would've recognized the voice anywhere. He dropped the phone, then picked it up and slammed it on the receiver.

It was alarming how fast his heart was beating, as if there was a band marching inside of him. When he was controlled himself a little, he got up, leaving his books and papers, and walked out the door.

"Shawn?"

Jonathan Turner looked up from the paper to look at the teenage boy who had burst through the door. As soon as he got a good look at his adopted son, he stood up. "Shawn, what's the matter? Are you okay? You in trouble?"

Shawn's eyes were wild, they darted around the room. Seeing nobody there, the energy left his body, and he crumpled on the couch. "My-my dad called."

A string of swear words left Turner's mouth before he could stop them. Even Shawn looked surprised. "What'd he want?"

Shawn shrugged. He had not actually stayed on the phone long enough to find out.

Turner through on his leather jacket, the one that was so beat up that the black had faded away to gray. "Let's go back to your apartment."

They were surprised to find just about everybody at the apartment. Jack had come back early from his date, and Eric had decided to actually try to study for Feeny's latest test. Cory and Topanga had dropped by to see Shawn.

"What's the matter?" Jack asked when he saw Shawn come in with Mr. Turner right behind. "Are you okay?" he didn't know, of course, that Turner had said the same thing to Shawn not an hour ago.

Cory patted his best friend on the back, searching his face. He had know something was wrong when he saw the book on the table. "What happened, Shawn?"

Shawn collapsed on the beat up couch and shook his head, letting Turner take over. "His dad called."

Everything stopped. All mouths dropped open.

"What? Why?" Everybody asked the questions, and they all got the same tired answer.

"I don't know. I really don't know."

**I really liked Turner. Why'd they take him out?**

**Anyways, review!**


	4. Advice

**I own nothing**

Eric watched Jack pace the floor, trying not to get dizzy as he watched his feet go this way, then that way, then this way, then that―

"Eric?"

Eric looked up at Jack, blushing slightly as he realized he'd just been asked a question, and probably more then once. "What?"

Jack sighed, but repeated the question. "Shawn, Eric. You were there the last time this happened, weren't you?"

Suddenly, Eric felt uneasy. He looked around the apartment, even though he knew that no one was there but himself and Jack. This topic wasn't an easy one to discuss. "Yeah, but I didn't see it or anything." Eric got up and stuck his hands in his pockets, unconsioucly tracing the pattern Jack had just been walking. "Why don't you ask Cory or Topanga?"

Eric remembered every detail of the days when Shawn had come to their house in desperation. Contrary to popular belief, his memory was excellent. He remembered exactly what he looked like, what'd he'd said, who had helped. Everyone loved Shawn. They just don't like to admit it.

"Maybe I'll just talk to him about." Jack, normally confident, was worried. He didn't know how well he was doing in the 'older brother' department. Which was why Eric was there.

Eric put up both hands, "Listen, I've been playing the role of Shawn's older brother much longer then you have." He ignored the sound that Jack emitted and went on. "He doesn't get all open about his feelings like Cory does. Just make sure he knows that we're here for him. We won't let him get hurt."

Which was why Jack sat at the counter for the rest of the night, staring at the same place in his textbook and not taking in a word, just waiting for Shawn to get back. The door opened around nine thirty.

"Hey." Shawn was surprised to see Jack sitting there. Usually he had a date. Actually, he always had a date.

Jack turned to face him, and Shawn could read his thoughts by the expression on hs face. "I know Jack."

Jack's mouth opened, but again Shawn cut him off. "I'll tell you if anything else happens, okay? I'm sure it won't, though. Dad was always a coward." Shawn tried to keep the bittereness out of his voice. He didn't succeed. He left the room.

And Jack still sat at the counter, knowing something had just happened between his brother and him but not exactly sure what it was.

**Reviews are cool.**


	5. A Step in the Right Direction

**I own it not**

Topanga sat down on Shawn's bed, looking at him very seriously, although her eyes betrayed the worry she felt for him. It was hard for Topanga not to get close to Shawn ― closer then they already were. He had been Cory's best friend before she had been Cory's girlfriend, and since Cory and Shawn hung out all the time, it became natural for Topanga to hang out with him, too.

Sometimes, she even thought there might be something more then friendship between her and Shawn. The thought never lasted more then a few minutes, or as long as it took her to see Cory and realize how good the thing they had going was. But Topanga still considered Shawn a good friend, maybe that was why she was so upset about this.

Shawn never talked about his father anymore. Whenever he was mentioned, Shawn would get this guarded look on his face and clam up until the subject was changed. Topanga didn't blame him a bit.

Shawn looked up at Topanga smiling a smile that was tight and frustrated. "Topanga, you're my friend, right?"

Topanga smiled and put her hand on Shawn's hand, "Of course, Shawn."

"And I can tell you something, and you promise you won't tell Cory or Turner or anybody?" Shawn's voice was getting just a little bit louder.

Topanga's eyebrows came together in the middle, "Well, that would depend on what you have to say to me."

Shawn seemed to be debating inside himself. The talkative side won. "Okay, you know that my dad called once, right?"

Topanga nodded, unsure of where the conversation was going.

"Well, he called again, just now." Shawn's face went a little paler, his voice became huskier. He was afraid of his dad.

Topanga jumped up, "We have to tell Cory, or Mr. Feeny. Or anybody!" Topanga had forgotten all about her promise; this was too serious.

Shawn stood up shaking his head, "Topanga, no. Not yet, okay? I'll tell them later."

"No, tell them now." Topanga put her hands on her hips, a habit she was trying to break. It wasn't going very well.

Shawn sighed. "Tomorrow. After the mid-terms. I promise, just let me do it."

Topanga knew she wasn't going to win this one. She walked over to Shawn and put her arms around him. "We just want to make sure you're safe. You know that." She stayed by his side for another second before stating, "you should at least tell Jack. He is your brother."

Shawn smiled down at her, kissed the top of her head. "I already did."

**No, Shawn's not going to hook up with 'panga. Just review, okay?**


	6. Invitations

**I own nothing**

"Hey Shawny!" Cory slapped Shawn on the back as the two of them walked out of the school, Topanga and Angela next to them. "Now that wasn't too hard, was it?"

Shawn smiled tightly and shook his head, "Nope, not really. Heck, if things keep going this way, I might even graduate!" A ripple of laughter from the group. "And it's smooth sailing from here. What's this, the twentieth? And we don't have to go to school until the third that's ― he pretended to count on his fingers, then just shrugged, "A lot of days of freedom."

The conversation naturally turned to the Christmas plans from there.

"Well, I'm going to Pittsburg, but my parents agreed to let me spend New Years here." A small cheer from Shawn and Topanga, half from the news, half from the look on Cory's face. Cory himself kissed Topanga, smiling at her.

Angela's fingers intertwined with Shawn's, "What're you doing for Christmas?" she asked, watching as her breath froze in the air.

Shawn shrugged, "No idea. Jack's going to his step-dad's. But I know I'll drop by Turner's―" a shrug, "Other then that, no plans."

Cory stopped, his eyebrows coming together in the middle, "Hey, speaking of dad's, did He ever call again?"

Topanga was flashing Shawn looks, but he didn't need them. "Yeah, he did. Yesterday. It's fine though, I'm okay."

Angela squeezed Shawn's hand tighter, stepping back a little. Topanga also dropped back, leaving Cory and Shawn. Cory looked stunned, almost as if he'd been hit in the head with something large, like a teapot. "Why didn't you tell me?" Cory's voice fell somewhere between worried and disappointed.

Shawn walked a little bit ahead, but let Cory catch up. "I knew you'd act like this. You are so over-protective Cor. I can handle my dad." A lie, but maybe it'd be small enough that Cory wouldn't notice.

"What're you talking about?" Cory was exasperated. "You know you can't handle him. You've never been able to. Have you seen him? He's at least three times as big as you are." True. Shawn was tall, but very thin.

Shawn knew he wouldn't be able to shake Cory off, "Okay, now you know. Just drop it, okay? Nothing else will happen."

Cory stood sot hat he was inf front of Shawn, blocking the path. His eyes were full of worry, he didn't want to see his friend hurt. Not again. "Shawn, stay over at my house, at least until the holidays are over. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Shawn's eyes searched Cory's, looking for something that would betray his friend's words. He found nothing. "Okay Cor. I'll come over on Christmas Eve, if it'll make you feel any better."

Cory smiled, throwing his arm around Shawn's shoulders. "We good?" he asked, waiting for the answer he had heard so many times.

"Yeah Cor, we're good."

**Next chapter has Chet Hunter. So just review.**


End file.
